musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Best Of 2006
Creator of the Mix: Rev. Syung Myung Me Initial Notes About The Mix: This is a quick-and-dirty MP3 mix of the best cuts of 2006, at least as chosen by me. So there you go. Tracklisting: #Gnarls Barkley - Go-Go Gadget Gospel (From St. Elsewhere) #Pet Shop Boys - Indefinite Leave To Remain (From Fundamental) #The Minus 5 - Aw Shit Man (From The Gun Album) #Belle & Sebastian - The Blues Are Still Blue (From The Life Pursuit) #Coldcut - Mr Nichols (From Sound Mirrors) #Morningwood - Nth Degree (From Morningwood) #Yonder Mountain String Band - Sidewalk Stars (From Yonder Mountain String Band) #Pet Shop Boys - The Sodom And Gomorrah Show (From Fundamental) #Neil Young - Restless Consumer (From Living With War) #Willie Nelson - Sad Songs And Waltzes (From Songbird) #Los Abandoned - Stalk U (From Mix Tape) #The Minus 5 - Original Luke (From The Gun Album) #Beck - Think I'm In Love (From The Information) #Weird Al Yankovic - Pancreas (From Straight Outta Lynnwood) #Tom Waits - Nirvana (From Orphans: Brawlers, Bawlers & Bastards) #Sparks - Dick Around (From Hello Young Lovers) #Linda Ronstadt With Ann Savoy - Walk Away Renee (From Adieu False Heart) #Hank Williams III - Smoke & Wine (From Straight To Hell) #The Bird And The Bee - Fucking Boyfriend (From Again And Again And Again And Again) #Dresden Dolls - Shores Of California (From Yes, Virginia...) #The Sadies - Strange Birds (From The Sadies In Concert Volume One) #Jenny Lewis with the Watson Twins - Rise Up With Fists!! (From Rabbit Fur Coat) #Sgt. Major - I'm a Boy (From On Green Battery Street) #James Iha & Kazu Makino - The Ballad of Bonnie & Clyde (From Monsieur Gainsbourg Revisited) #The Handsome Family - Tesla's Hotel Room (From Last Days Of Wonder) #Scissor Sisters - I Don't Feel Like Dancin' (From Ta-Dah!) #Cory Morrow - Red Neck Mother (From Viva! Terlingua! Nuevo!) #Shiny Toy Guns - Le Disko (From We Are Pilots) #Peter Gammons - Model Citizen (From Never Slow Down, Never Grow Old) #Robyn Hitchcock & The Venus 3 - Belltown Ramble (From Olé! Tarantula) #Elvis Costello & Allen Toussaint - Tears, Tears And More Tears (From The River In Reverse) #POLYSICS - Baby Bias (From Now Is The Time!) #Neko Case - The Needle Has Landed (From Fox Confessor Brings The Flood) #Chris Thile - Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground (From How To Grow A Woman From The Ground) #Bitter:Sweet - The Mating Game (From The Mating Game) #Frank Black - Dirty Old Town (From Fast Man Raider Man) #Cracker - Something You Ain't Got (From Greenland) #The Raconteurs - Steady, As She Goes (From Broken Boy Soldiers) #The Minus 5 - Out There On The Maroon (From The Gun Album) #Sparks - (Baby Baby) Can I Invade Your Country? (From Hello Young Lovers) #Television Personalities - I Hope You're Happy Now (From My Dark Places) #MC Chris - PW/OM (From Dungeon Master Of Ceremonies)